A continuing trend in the electronics industry is the miniaturization of electronic devices. This is especially true for electronic devices operated through the use of semiconductor microchips. Microchips are commonly viewed as the brains of most electronic devices. In general, a microchip comprises a small substrate upon which are built millions or billions of nanoscopic electronic devices that are integrally configured to form electronic circuits. The circuits are interconnected in a unique way to perform a desired function.
Electronic devices may be formed side-by-side in a single plane on a common substrate, such as a silicon-comprising substrate. Some side-by-side devices are formed relative to semiconductor-on-insulator substrates, and can be subject to a phenomenon known as “floating body effect”. Regardless, side-by-side positioning uses a relatively large amount of surface area, or “real estate,” on the substrate. As a result, devices alternately or additionally may be formed vertically in an effort to use less horizontal substrate area.